Chanyeollie
by Kang Seulla
Summary: [ONESHOOT] Kenapa Baekhyun dapat menyukai Chanyeol si culun itu? ChanBaek. Yaoi. Sorry for typo


Chanyeol menatap lelaki mungil di depannya. Kedua mata bulatnya mengedip cepat saat lelaki itu mendekatkan wajahnya. Bahkan kacamatanya turun karena kening si lelaki mungil menyentuh bingkai kacamatanya.

"A-apa?"

"Kau itu pintar tapi tuli, ya? Aku bilang ayo menjadi kekasihku. Kau harusnya menjawab iya atau tidak! Tapi sebaiknya kau menjawab iya!"

"Iya?" Chanyeol merutuki kata yang diucapkannya. Namun wajah bahagia lelaki mungil di depannya membuat dirinya merasakan hal aneh dalam dirinya.

"Yash! Park Chanyeol adalah kekasihku!" si mungil memeluk tubuh tinggi Chanyeol seerat mungkin. Kemudian melepaskannya dan berlari meningalkan Chanyeol dengan lompatan-lompatan kecil. "Aku tunggu saat makan siang, Chanyeollie! Aku ingin mengumumkan kabar bahagia ini! Aku mencintaimu!"

Helaan nafas frustasi di keluarkan Chanyeol. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

 **.**

 **Chanyeollie**

 **ChanBaek**

 **.**

Kaki panjang Chanyeol membawa tubuhnya keluar dari lift dimana lantai tempatnya bekerja seperti biasa. Yang tidak biasa, adalah segerombolan rekan kerjanya yang mengerubungi meja kerjanya. Ia menatap pada segerombolan orang-orang tersebut degan tatapan bingung dan penuh tanda tanya.

Chanyeol tersentak saat salah satu dari segerombolan itu mendekat kearahnya. Itu Sehun, lelaki paling populer di divisinya. Chanyeol menjadi canggung saat lelaki itu menatapnya tajam. Kemudian ikuti oleh Jongin, teman seperjuangan Sehun ikut mendekat kearahnya.

"Kau benar-benar berpacaran dengan Baekhyun?"

"Eh?" tidak menjawab apapun, Chanyeol hanya mengedipkan kedua matanya cepat. Kemudian dirinya mengangguk kikuk.

Jongin menarik tubuh tinggi Chanyeol dengan menggenggam kerah kemejanya. Chanyeol di buat panik karena takut kemejanya akan kusut.

"Apa aku harus menjadi sepertimu agar Baekhyun ingin menjadi kekasihku?"

"Sepertiku?"

"Iya! Berpenampilan culun sepertimu!"

Sebenarnya bukan karena iri Jongin berkata seperti itu, namun memang dalam kenyataannya Chanyeol berpenampilan seperti 'kutu buku'. Kemeja yang selalu terkancing rapi hingga kancing teratas, lalu celana bahan yang mulus tanpa keritan selalu melingkari kaki panjangnya. Belum lagi sebuah kacamata yang membingkai wajahnya. Lalu rambut hitamnya yang selalu di tata klimis.

Chanyeol hanya menundukkan wajahnya, sesekali ia akan merapikan kemejanya agar tidak terlihat aneh. Ia melirik orang-orang di sekitarnya dengan mata khawatir.

"Sudahlah ayo bubar," ucapan Sehun membuat gerombolan orang tersebut bubar. Walaupun sebelum pergi lelaki itu menatap tajam kearah Chanyoel, namun Chanyeol dapat bernafas lega setelahnya.

.

.

Pada jam makan siang, ruangan divisi Chanyeol seketika di buat heboh akibat gebukan keras pada salah satu meja. Mau tidak mau Chanyeol yang tengah fokus dengan bekal makan siangnya, mengangkat kepalanya lalu berdiri untuk melihat kejadian yang terjadi.

Ia tercekat saat melihat Baekhyun yang berdiri di depan Sehun dengan wajah yang terlihat marah. Chanyeol menjadi panik sendiri lalu berlari mendekat.

"Jangan ganggu Chanyeollie-ku!" lelaki mungil bermata sipit itu mendesis tajam. Mata sipitnya menatap tajam lelaki tampan yang menunjukkan wajah datarnya.

"Siapa yang mengganggunya?" Sehun melirik kearah Chanyeol yang mendekat lalu mendengus.

"Jangan berbohong!" karena kesal, Baekhyun menarik kerah kemeja Sehun lalu mengangkatnya. Mencekik lelaki itu. "Tiffany memberitau kalah kau dan teman 'coklat'mu itu mengganggu Chanyeollie pagi tadi!"

Baekhyun masih tetap membentak kearah Sehun. Tidak mempedulikan lelaki itu yang sudah menggerakkan kakinya menendang udara karena kehabisan nafas.

Bersyukur Chanyeol semakin mendekat, "Baekhyun..." dan memanggil nama si mungil. Karena cekikkan Baekhyun terlepas. Dan wajah garangnya tergantikan wajah sumringah ketika ia berbalik dan mendapati tubuh tinggi Chanyeol.

"Chanyeollie!" pekik Baekhyun senang. Tanpa di duga, ia memeluk tubuh tinggi Chanyeol lalu membawanya pergi menjauh. "Ayo kita makan siang!"

Chanyeol tersenyum kikuk. Ia melirik kearah Sehun dengan wajah khawatir. Namun lelaki itu menatapnya tajam dengan dengusan malas.

.

"Jadi Chanyeollie membawa bekal?"

"Yah... seperti itu."

"Chanyeollie manis sekali!"

Baekhyun menautkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Matanya berbinar menatap Chanyeol yang tengah tersenyum malu-malu.

"Ayo suapi aku, Chanyeollie!"

Dengan gerakan kaku, Chanyeol mengangguk lalu menyodorkan sumpitnya kearah Baekhyun. Yang di terima dengan riang oleh lelaki mungil itu. Ia tersenyum simpul melihat Baekhyun yang terpekik senang saat mengunyah makanannya.

"Hm... bagaimana?"

"Ini enak sekali, Chanyeollie!" Baekhyun memberikan kedua jempol tangannya di depan wajah Chanyeol. "Ayo suapi aku lagi!"

Chanyeol hanya mengikuti perkataan kekasih barunya itu. Ia kembali memasukkan telur gulung kedalam mulut Baekhyun dan kembali mendapatkan ekspresi berlebihan dari lelaki tersebut.

"Aku senang kau menyukainya. Makanan ini aku yang buat."

"Woah! Benarkah?!" Baekhyun tersenyum lebar ketika melihat Chanyeol mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, nanti aku ingin makan malam dengan masakan Chanyeollie, ya!" ucap Baekhyun dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu.

.

Entah apa yang di pikiran Chanyeol, ia mengijinkan Baekhyun untuk ikut kerumahnya malam ini. Dan akan memasakkan masakan untuk lelaki mungil itu makan malam. Tapi jika dirinya tidak membawa Baekhyun, mungkin dia tidak akan tau kalau Baekhyun adalah pembeli special pada kedai makanan ibunya. Baekhyun suka makan di kedai ibunya lalu sering membantu ibunya di kedai.

"Ahjumma!"

" _Omo_! Baekhyun! Ternyata kau teman Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun menggeleng kuat-kuat. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya membuat wanita paruh baya di depannya menatapnya bingung.

"Aku bukan teman, Chanyeollie. Aku adalah kekasihnya Chanyeollie~"

Walaupun sempat terkejut, namun nyonya Park akhirnya memekik senang. Berkata bahwa selera anaknya benar-benar baik. Dan masih banyak lagi.

"Kalau begitu pangil aku _ommoni_ mulai sekarang."

"Baiklah _ommoni_!"

Chanyeol menoleh kearah ayah dan kakaknya yang menatapnya dengan penuh tanya. Ia hanya dapat mengangkat bahunya.

.

Setelah hari itu, kehidupan Chanyeol selalu penuh dengan Baekhyun. Berangkat kerja, lelaki mungil itu akan menunggunya di halte. Di tempat kerja, Baekhyun akan menghampirinya untuk makan siang. Lalu pulang kerja, Ia dan Baekhyun akan pergi ke kedai ibunya. Baekhyun meminta agar dirinya membantu pekerjaan ibu Chanyeol.

Sejujurnya, Chanyeol tidak mengerti. Kenapa Baekhyun dapat menyukainya? Karena dirinya dan Baekhyun dapat di bilang sangat berbeda. Chanyeol hanya seorang karyawan biasa di kantornya, berpenampilan sangat biasa, dan hubungan yang biasa saja dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Berbeda dengan Baekhyun. Lelaki itu sangat di senangi orang-orang. Selain tubuhnya yang mungil dan wajahnya yang cantik untuk seorang lelaki, Baekhyun juga memiliki sifat yang unik. Dia sangat ramah, riang, dan juga tegas. Posisinya di kantor juga tinggi. Seorang manager 2 di perusahaan. Wajar saja, ketika seluruh orang kantor terkejut ketika mendengar dirinya dan Baekhyun berpacaran.

Begitu juga Sehun, lelaki tertampan di divisinya, dan juga seorang kepala divisi. Bahkan lelaki itu tidak segan-segan mengibarkan bendera perang kepadanya. Karena seperti yang di ketahui olehnya, Sehun selalu mengejar-ngejar Baekhyun. Bahkan gosipnya Sehun telah menyukai Baekhyun sejak dirinya di bangku kuliah.

Kalau Jongin... dia hanya akan mengikuti apa yang Sehun sukai dan Sehun katakan.

Baekhyun yang selalu bersamanya akhir-akhir ini menjadi cukup aneh bagi Chanyeol. Dia merasa risih. Risih terhadap perasaan aneh dalam dirinya. Perutnya selalu menggelitik ketika lelaki mungil itu berada di dekatnya. Lalu Chanyeol juga merasa sesak nafas ketika berada di dekat Baekhyun, akibatnya dirinya selalu gugup untuk berbicara dengan Baekhyun.

"Chanyeollie! _Ommoni_ membuatkan makanan untuk kita. Ayo makan!"

"A- _okay_..." Chanyeol menelan ludahnya sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Lalu dirinya mendekat pada Baekhyun dengan langkah yang bergetar.

Demi Tuhan! Ini sangat menyiksa! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padanya?!

.

.

.

Bersama bersama Baekhyun selama hampir satu bulan, ini adalah pertama kalinya Chanyeol melihat wajah Baekhyun tanpa senyuman. Rahang lelaki itu mengeras, bahkan tatapannya tajam. Tanpa sadar tubuh Chanyeol bergetar karena jantungnya yang berdegup sangat cepat.

"K-kau kenapa, Baek?"

"Aku kesal!" Baekhyun berteriak sambil menendang pohon yang berada di depannya. Membuat Chanyeol bergidik ngeri. Takut dengan teriakan kesal Baekhyun dan juga karena tendangan Baekhyun yang membuat kayu pohon menjadi berlubang.

"Ada apa?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol lekat-lekat. Kemudian dirinya memeluk tubuh Chanyeol. "Aku kesal karena mereka selalu bertanya kenapa aku ingin berpacaran denganmu," Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Chanyeol, membuat jarak diantara mereka sangat tipis. Ia tersenyum kecil melihat rona merah pada pipi lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya. "Apa yang salah denganmu? Kau itu 'kan sangat tampan."

"A-" Chanyeol mengedipkan mata cepat lalu menggaruk belakang lehernya dengan canggung. Ia tersenyum kikuk dan berusaha melepaskan pelukan Baekhyun. Pasalnya, dirinya tidak ingin Baekhyun mendengar degupan jantungnya yang menggila. "I-itu-"

"Chanyeollie, ayo ikut denganku!"

Dan Chanyeol hanya pasrha mengikuti langkah Baekhyun yang menariknya menjauh.

.

Chanyeol tidak tau apa yang di rencanakan oleh Baekhyun. Lelaki mungil itu membawanya ke salah satu mall di kota mereka. Membelikannya baju, mengajaknya ke salon, mengganti kaca matanya lalu mengajaknya makan malam.

"B-baekhyun. Kenapa kau melakukan ini semua?"

Kini keduanya sedang berada di salah satu restoran di dalam mall yang mereka kunjungi. Chanyeol meneguk air mineral miliknya setelah dirinya menghabiskan makanannya.

"Aku ingin membuktikan kalau kekasihku itu sangat tampan kepada semua orang! Biar mereka iri!"

Baekhyun yang tadinya duduk di hadapan Chanyeol berpindah tempat menjadi disamping Chanyeol. Ia menggenggam tangan Chanyeol sambil menatap Chanyeol dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Aku sangat tidak suka jika orang lain mengatakan hal buruk tentangmu, orang yang aku cintai. Itu sangat menyakitkan."

Tidak tau apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, Chanyeol menatap lekat kedalam mata Baekhyun dengan melemparkan senyuman hangatnya. Tangannya yang tidak di genggam oleh Baekhyun menangkup pipi Baekhyun lalu mengelusnya dengan ibu jarinya. Wajahnya semakin mendekati Baekhyun, menipiskan jarak mereka. Hingga dirinya dapat merasakan deru nafas hangat Baekhyun.

Ketika melihat Baekhyun yang menutup matanya dan membuka bibirnya sedikit, Chanyeol dibuat berdebar. Debaran yang sangat menyenangkan. Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya, membuat jalan bibirnya untuk menempel dengan bibir Baekhyun semakin mudah.

Namun sebelum bibir mereka menempel, sebuah suara membuat mereka melebarkan jarak dengan wajah yang memerah dan gerak-gerik yang canggung.

"Maaf, ini _bill_ nya."

.

Belum reda kecanggungan dalam diri Chanyeol, lelaki itu harus kembali pasrah ketika Baekhyun mengajaknya untuk mengunjungi apartementnya. Baekhyun memaksanya karena kekasihnya itu berkata ingin memperlihatkan sesuatu kepadanya.

Hari telah malam, bahkan hampir mendekati tengah malam. Dan Chanyeol semakin bergetar ketika mengetahui dirinya akan berada berdua saya dengan Baekhyun dalam satu ruangan. Untuk menghilangkan pikiran aneh di kepalanya, Chanyeol berulang kali menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ayo masuk, Chanyeollie!"

Chanyeol terseyum simpul lalu masuk mengikuti langkah Baekhyun. Dalam diam, Chanyeol meneliti apartement Baekhyun yang berukuran sedang. Ia tersenyum kecil mengetahu fakta bahwa Baekhyun mengurus tempat tinggalnya dengan baik.

"Apa kau ingin mandi dulu, Chanyeollie?"

"Kau lebih dulu saja, Baek."

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan melihat Baekhyun yang menganggukkan kepalanya dengan sangat menggemaskan. Lelaki mungil itu berlari masuk kedalam kamarnya, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih berdiri di ruang tengah. Sambil menunggu Baekhyun, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk berkeliling ruang tengah tempat tinggal Baekhyun.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika dirinya melewati sebuah cermin. Ia menatap pantulan dirinya disana, merasa takjub dengan perubahan pada dirinya.

Rambutnya yang biasanya di tata klimis, menjadi lebih keren dengan sedikit berantakan dan poni yang menutupi keningnya. Kacamatanya berubah menjadi lebih trendy. Gaya berpakaiannya juga sangat berubah. Jika tadinya ia memakai kemeja dengan kancing yang terkancing hingga atas dan dimasukkan kedalam celana, kini pakaiannya lebih _casual_. Sebuah _sweater_ abu-abu celana jeans. Perubahan yang membuat dirinya terpaku. Tidak percaya bahwa dirinya setampan ini.

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia mendapati Baekhyun yang memakai baju mandinya mendekat kerahnya.

"Aku sudah mandi, kau mandi sana Chanyeollie!"

Dengan gugup, Chanyeol mengangguk lalu menuju kamar mandi yang berada di kamar Baekhyun setelah kekasihnya itu memberikan handuk kepadanya.

"Aku akan menghubungi _ommoni_ memberi kabar kalau kau akan menginap disini!"

Chanyeol merasa kakinya seperti _jelly_ ketika dirinya masuk kedalam kamar Baekhyun. Apalagi ketika mendengar teriakan kekasihnya itu.

.

.

Selesai dengan mandinya, Chanyeol keluar kamar Baekhyun dengan piyama yang di beli Baekhyun ketika di mall tadi. Ia mengerutkan keningnya ketika semua lampu di matikan. Membuat pengelihatannya berkurang karena cahaya yang sangat minim.

"Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya, menajamkan pengelihatannya. Wajahnya berubah menjadi sumringah saat merasakan tepokan pada pundaknya. Namun saat menoleh ia mendapati seseorang dengan sinar di depan wajahnya.

"UWAAA!" Chanyeol mendorong sosok tersebut, namun dirinya ikut terjatuh saat sosok tersebut menarik tangannya.

Ketika sosok tersebut tertawa terbahak-bahak, Chanyeol baru menyadari kalau sosok tersebut adalah Baekhyun. Ia menghela nafasnya dan menatap sebal kearah Baekhyun.

"Ini tidak lucu."

Baekhyun menghentikan tawanya, walaupun dengan susah payah. Ia memeluk leher Chanyeol yang menindih tubuhnya lalu tersenyum.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Chanyeollie~"

Wajah sebal Chanyeol seketika berubah menjadi wajah terkejut. "Bagaimana kau bisa tau?"

"Aku memiliki biodatamu di kantor."

"Aaa..." Chanyeol mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Wajar saja Baekhyun mengetahui ulang tahunnya. Namun tanpa dapat di bohongi lagi, Chanyeol merasakan hangat dalam dadanya. Ia mengucapkan terima kasih dengan senyuman paling tulus yang pertama kali di berika kepada Baekhyun.

"Sebenarnya sebelum kau masuk kerja, aku sudah mengetahui ulang tahunmu, Chanyeollie~" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, pelukannya pada leher Chanyeol semakin erat. "Apq kau tidak mengingatku?"

"Mengingatmu?"

"Kau ingat Benji?"

Mendengar ucapan Baekhyun, ingatan Chanyeol langsung berputar. Berputar hingga dirinya yang masih duduk di sekolah dasar. Memiliki teman memperkenalkan dirinya bernama Benji yang selalu bertemu dengannya di taman sekolah. Namun Benji tiba-tiba menghilang setelah satu bulan pertemanan mereka.

"Kau... Benji?"

Baekhyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Nama asliku, Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun. Aku tidak memberitaukannya kepadamu karena aku tidak bersekolah disana. Aku... hanya datang untuk bertemu denganmu. Saat pertama kali kita bertemu di taman sekolahmu, aku tidak sengaja pergi kesana karena aku yang terlalu bosan hanya bersekolah dirumah. Lalu aku bertemu denganmu," Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sambil mengelus pipi kekasihnya. "Aku selalu kesana untuk bertemu denganmu. Namun aku harus pindah mengikuti ayahku untuk bekerja di China. Aku tidak tau harus memberitau dirimu bagaimana. Maaf aku pergi begitu saja."

Tidak menjawab ucapan Baekhyun, Chanyeol memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun dengan erat. Ia terisak, menangis karena bahagia. "Terima kasih telah kembali."

Baekhyun tersenyum. Ia mengangkat wajah Chanyeol lalu menempelkan bibir mereka. Cukup lama bibir mereka hanya menempel, Baekhyun da Chanyeol menjauhkan wajah mereka dengan canggung. Saking gugupnya, Baekhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada Chanyeol. Menyembunyikan rona merah yang menyelimuti wajahnya.

"B-baek-"

Hanya mengucapkan kata tersebut, Chanyeol menarik wajah Baekhyun dengan lembut namun menuntut. Ia menempelkan kembali bibir mereka. Tidak hanya menempel, Chanyeol menggerakkan bibirnya untuk mengulum bibir Baekhyun. Tidak terlalu lama, Chanyeol melepaskan pagutannya lalu menempelkan kening mereka.

"Ku kira kau tidak bisa melakukan itu."

"Itu... _insting_?"

Baekhyun terkekeh mendengar ucapan Chanyeol yang menurutnya konyol. Keduanya kembali menyatukan bibir mereka. Kali ini dengan kuluman dan lumatan yang lebih menuntut.

.

.

Entah siapa yang memulai, meninggalkan lantai tempat jatuh mereka, Chanyeol langsung menggendong tubuh mungil Baekhyun memasuki kamar. Ia merebahkan tubuh Baekhyun diatas kasur masih dengan bibir yang saling melumat. Tanpa melepaskan pagutan mereka, tangan keduanya sibuk membuka kain yang menempel pada pasangat mereka. Membuat keduanya tanpa sehelai benangpun.

Chanyeol tidak dapat menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya ketika melihat tubuh putih mulus Baekhyun, ia menatapnya dengan lekat. Sedangkan yang di tatap menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya dengan rengekan manja.

Kembali menindih tubuh Baekhyun, Chanyeol mencium tubuh bagian atas Baekhyun. Berbekal film porno yang di tontonnya, Chanyeol menyentuh puting Baekhyun dengan bibirnya lalu membasahinya dengan memberikan jilatan panas dari lidahnya. Erangan nikmat Baekhyun terdengar sangat indah di telinga Chanyeol. Mengulum puting Baekhyun yang memerah, Chanyeol semakin mendapatkan erangan Baekhyun yang semakin kencang. Belum lagi remasan pada rambutnya.

Chanyeol menurunkan tangannya, menggenggam penis Baekhyun yang telah mengeluarkan precum. Ia mengocok penis mungil Baekhyun pelan namun berirama. Kali ini Chanyeol tidak hanya mendapatkan erangan seksi, ia mendapatkan desahan seksi dari Baekhyun. Desahan yang memanggil namanya. Membuat gairah dalam tubuh Chanyeol semakin meledak-ledak.

" _Aahh~_ Chanyeollie~"

Mengocok penis Baekhyun sambil mengulum putingnya, mampu membuat lelaki mungil itu menyemprotkan spermanya. Membuat dirinya telah berada pada puncaknya. Baekhyun yang masih mengatur nafasnya, menarik leher Chanyeol untuk menempelkan bibir mereka lalu ia membalikkan posisinya.

Pagutan mereka di lepas oleh Baekhyun. Lelaki itu menurunkan tubuhnya agar wajahnya berhadapan dengan penis Chanyeol. Ia tersenyum senang mendapati penis Chanyeol yang sudah dalam posisi tegang. Sangat besar dengan urat-urat yang menonjol.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Baekhyun memasukkan penis Chanyeol kedalam mulutnya. Mengulumnya sambil menghisapnya kuat. Baekhyun menggerakkan kepalanya, memompa penis Chanyeol. Tidak peduli dengan ujung penis Chanyeol yang mencapai tenggorokannya. Baekhyun tidak menunggu Chanyeol mengeluarkan spermanya, jadi dia melepaskan kulumannya lalu duduk di atas selangkangan Chanyeol.

"B-baek. Itu akan sakit."

"Sstt..." Baekhyun meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir Chanyeol lalu mengecup bibirnya sekilas. "Ini hadiah ulang tahunmu."

Usai mengucapkan itu, Baekhyun memasukkan penis Chanyeol kedalam lubangnya. Ia mengerang keras dengan tubuh yang melengkung kedepan. Sedangkan Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan memuja dan desissan nikmat keluar dari bibirnya. Tanpa waktu lama, Baekhyun menggerakkan tubuhnya, meloncat-loncat di atas tubuh Chanyeol. Membiarkan ujung tumpul penis Chanyeol menusuk-nusuk titik kenikmatannya.

"Chanyeollie _aahh_ aku ingin _nnghh_ lebih _aahh_!"

Chanyeol menggeram keras mendengar desahan Baekhyun. Dalam sekejap, ia membalikkan posisi mereka. Dengan tenaganya, Chanyeol memompa penisnya dengan cepat, keluar-masuk lubang Baekhyun yang menjepit dirinya. Menghentakkan pinggulnya kuat-kuat. Sedangkan bibirnya melumat rahang Baekhyun.

" _Aahh_ dalam sekali _uuhh_ ~"

Setelahnya, yang terdengar hanyalah decitan ranjang, tepukan kulit yang bertemu dan erangan mauoun desahan dari sepasang lelaki yang tengah mengejar kenikmatan duniawi mereka. Gerakan Chanyeol semakin cepat ketika dirasa ia akan mencapaj puncaknya.

Keduanya sampai pada puncak secara bersamaan sambil meneriakkan nama pasangan mereka. Lalu Chanyeol yang kelelahan merebahkan dirinya di samping Baekhyun lalu membawa tubuh si mungil kedalam dekapannya. Chanyeol mencium pucuk kepala Baekhyun lalu tersenyum lega.

"Kau tau," Chanyeol mensejajarkan wajah mereka. Ia mengecup ujung hidung Baekhyun dengan gemas. "Kau hadiah paling indah selama ini."

Baekhyun tersenyum senang. "Aku bahagia mengetahui itu."

"Aku mencintaimu, Benji-ku. Baekhyun-ku."

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Chanyeollie~"

.

oOo

.

 _Yash~ selamat ulang tahun untuk pasanggan masa kini, masa depan, dan masa masa lainnya Baekhyun. Semoga makin sukses ya Yeol. Semoga makin bisa memuaskan Baekhyun *eh._

 _Oke gak banyak curcol. Jangan lupa tinggalkan review yang membangun ya^^ review yang dapat membuat saya bertahan hingga kedepannya kkk. Dan semoga suka dengan ff kilat ini, mohon maaf kalau ada typo^^_


End file.
